The Enemy Pays Well
by deannaG
Summary: Magnus Bane is arrested for murdering mundanes. NOW COMPLETE. \o/
1. Chapter 1

I saw a post on my tumblr dash that planted a seed in my brain. This is what happens after I complete a WiP. I get ideas for new fanfics and forget that I have _**other**_ WiPs to finish.

But we are not here to talk about WiPs, we're here to talk about a shiny new fanfic. :D

Basically Alec has to arrest Magnus then sparks fly.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sighs, usually being in the Pandemonium excites him. The loud music, the beautiful bodies. But tonight, the music is giving him a headache and he is feeling crowded by all the bodies around him. He takes a big gulp of his whiskey on the rocks as he looks around the club.

From his table, high up in the balcony, he can view the entire ground floor. He notices movement by the door and sees Chester, his main bouncer, having words with a number of ShadowHunters.

Magnus rolls his eyes, usually the Nephilim leave him alone but on occasion, their 'business' brings them to the nightclub and Magnus begrudgingly has instructed Chester and his staff to allow them passage into the club.

Magnus eyes one of the ShadowHunters. Tall, dark hair and extremely good looking. Magnus smiles when he realizes that he's Maryse Lightwood's first born, Alexander. Magnus' smile turns into a smirk as he thinks of taking the boy to his bed, and having his way with him, several times. Then kicking the boy out in the morning with a cold 'That was fun', turning over and going back to sleep.

Magnus watches as Lightwood and his crew push their way across the dance floor. DownWorlders glare and curse as they make their way through the crowd. Lightwood catches Magnus' eye as he and the other ShadowHunters walk up the stairs to the second level. Magnus smirks as he thinks of the many ways he would teach the Lightwood boy manners.

Raphael and Simon stand from the table and intercept the ShadowHunters as they walk over.

A blond male ShadowHunter glares at them, "We are here on official business, so step aside."

Magnus nods when Raphael glances at him. The two vampires move to the side and allow the ShadowHunters to pass.

Lightwood stands in front of the table and glares at Magnus, "By order of the Clave, we are putting you, Magnus Bane, under arrest."

Magnus sniffs, "What did I do?"

"As if you didn't know."

Raphael says coldly, "He didn't do anything, that's why he's asking."

The blond ShadowHunter glares at him, "Shut up, before we arrest you as well."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, bloodsucker."

Lightwood glares at them, "Jace, enough." Magnus raises as eyebrow as Jace takes a step back from Raphael and coldly glares at him. Lightwood looks back at Magnus, "You murdered six mundanes."

Magnus laughs, "That's absurd, why on earth would I do that?"

"No idea. But we have enough evidence that says you are the guilty party. Now please stand."

"And if I don't?"

"Then we will force you to leave."

Simon walks over to Lightwood, "Like your blond friend said, try us."

Magnus stands, "Simon, thank you, but I'm bored and would love to see this 'evidence' pretty boy has that makes me guilty of this crime." He holds his arms out, "Cuff me." He winks at Lightwood, "I like it rough."

Lightwood stares at him, as Jace walks over and places cuffs on Magnus' wrists. Another ShadowHunter grabs the cuffs and pulls Magnus away from the table. Lightwood finally speaks, "Let's go."

Magnus winks again, "Lead on, pretty boy."

Jace stands in front of Magnus, "He's the Head of the Institute, show him some respect."

Magnus smiles, "I'll show him all the respect in the world once I have him naked in my bed."

Lightwood pales as Jace grabs Magnus' shirt, "If we weren't here in your club, I'd beat your ass right now."

Lightwood pulls Jace's arm, "We need to leave."

Jace nods as he grabs the cuffs and pulls Magnus to the stairs. Raphael and Simon glare as the ShadowHunters walk past them.

They go down the stairs, and walk across the dance floor. Everyone stops dancing, as they watch Magnus being taken away. Some yell questions at the club owner, but he only smiles as they leave the club.

Dot smiles as they walk over to where she has a portal waiting, "Hello, Magnus."

He glares at her, "Working for the enemy?"

She laughs, "The enemy pays well."

Lightwood grabs Magnus' arm, "You talk too much." He leads the way through the portal. They walk out into the basement of the Institute.

Lightwood walks Magnus to a cell and pushes him inside. Jace walks over and removes the cuffs from Magnus' wrists. Lightwood places a three inch adamas band on each wrist. He glares at Magnus, "These will allow you to move your arms freely, but your magic is blocked."

Magnus glares at him, "And?"

"We will determine what your punishment should be."

"Don't I get a chance to defend myself?"

"No." Lightwood and Jace leave the cell. The door closes behind them with a slam.

Magnus tries to break the bands but nothing happens. His cell has a clear wall and he glares at Lightwood and Jace as they walk to the elevator and leave him alone in the cell.

Magnus curses as he walks to the cot and sits down.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kind of know where this is going and I hope you enjoy the ride.

malec_4ever has a link to the post.

Love it? Hate it? Comments?

Love you. xo


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus is stuck in the cell.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits on the cot glaring at the elevator when the lights dim in the hallway and cell. He sits up and reaches into his back pocket for his phone, then rolls his eyes as he remembers that it's missing. Either Jace or Lightwood slipped it out of his pocket.

He assumes it must be after midnight and most of the ShadowHunters have gone to bed. There are no windows either in the cell or the hallway.

He lays on his side and tries to relax, since it would seem that he will be here for the rest of the night. He can't remove the bands nor can he bring any magic to his fingertips.

The door has no handle nor any visible keyhole, only the unlock rune, which requires a stele to be passed over it.

Magnus closes his eyes, there is nothing he can do but try to get some sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, he must have fallen asleep after all. The lights are bright again. An hour or so later, the elevator doors open and a male ShadowHunter walks out, holding a tray with food on it.

Magnus sits up and watches him walk to the cell. The door opens and he stands there holding the tray out, not saying a word, just glaring at Magnus.

Magnus rolls his eyes and gets off the cot. He walks over and as soon as he puts his hands on the tray, the ShadowHunter leaves, slamming the door behind him. He gets into the waiting elevator. The doors close as he glares at Magnus.

Magnus sighs as he walks back to the cot and sits down. Oatmeal, a fruit cup, two pieces of dry toast, and a small carton of milk. Magnus rolls his eyes, they do know he is a grown man, not a child? Shaking his head he eats his breakfast.

He looks at the toilet and sink and sighs. There's a privacy screen that can be pulled around the toilet, otherwise the cameras mounted in two of the corners of the cell, see everything. Magnus is tempted to raise his middle finger at the cameras but what would be the point?

He finishes his breakfast and stands. He puts the tray on the floor, by the door and returns to the cot. He sits and stares at the elevator.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the doors open and a different male ShadowHunter arrives. He walks to the cell and opens the door.

Magnus clears his throat, "So when do I get out of here?"

The ShadowHunter glares at him, "No idea." He picks up the tray.

"I want to see Lightwood."

The ShadowHunter sneers, "He has more important things to do then deal with a mundane killing warlock." He closes the door with a slam and walks to the elevator. He leaves.

Magnus sits back and leans his head against the wall. He hopes that Simon and Raphael aren't thinking of doing anything stupid like rush the Institute. It would only make matters worse for everybody.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus must have dozed for awhile because he is startled by the door opening. A female ShadowHunter is standing there. She closes the door behind her. She gives him a gentle smile, "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I have your lunch." She walks over to the cot and hands him the tray. She gestures to the bench, "May I?"

Magnus shrugs, "Go ahead."

She smiles and sits down, "Thanks."

Magnus eats his cheese sandwich, "I'm not getting answers but at least I'm being fed."

She nods, "Yeah, the Clave is keeping this close and not telling my brother a whole lot."

"Brother?"

She nods, "Alec."

"Oh, you are?"

"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. pleased to meet you."

Magnus laughs, "I bet."

She smiles, "Hodge had a whole lot of intel on you. It's interesting to see the man himself."

"Interesting how?"

Isabelle smiles, "Jace said you seemed taken with Alec."

Magnus shrugs, "Your brother is an attractive man."

Isabelle leans closer to Magnus, "Really?"

Magnus nods, "Plus he's the Head of the Institute, he must have his pick of admirers."

"You would be surprised." She sits back.

"So how much longer am I going to be here?"

She shrugs, "No idea, like I said, the Clave isn't telling Alec much about this."

"Which one of them took my phone?"

"I think Alec has it. Don't worry he put it in the safe."

"Why did he take it in the first place?"

"Obviously so that you can't talk to anybody."

Magnus sniffs, "Obviously."

She stands, "The lights dim at two throughout the Institute." She picks up the tray.

"I noticed."

She walks over to the door and takes out her stele, "I can have them dim earlier here if you want."

Magnus shakes his head, "Two is fine. Tell me, Isabelle, why did you stay to talk to me? The others couldn't be bothered."

She unlocks the door and smiles, "Yeah, we aren't supposed to talk to you, but I wanted to know more about you than what Hodge could provide."

"Why?"

"Call it woman's intuition."

Magnus leans against the wall, "About what?"

"My brother." She leaves the cell and shuts the door behind her. Magnus stares at her as she walks to the elevator. She smiles at him as the doors close.

Magnus sighs as he leans his head against the wall. He stares at the ceiling, "Maybe Simon and Raphael _**should**_ rush the Institute."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His dinner is bought by another male ShadowHunter, who waits until Magnus gets up from the cot. He hands the tray to Magnus then leaves.

He must have been watching the cameras because minutes after Magnus puts the last bite in his mouth and sets the tray on the cot, the elevator doors open and he shows up to retrieve it.

He waits by the open door until Magnus walks over and hands him the tray. He slams the door in Magnus' face and walks to the waiting elevator.

Magnus rolls his eyes as he walks to the cot and sits down. He looks at the camera, "At least give me a book or a newspaper." He sighs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the lights dim, Magnus lays on his side and looks at the elevator.

He closes his eyes and hopes that he gets a few hours of sleep.

He also hopes that the new day brings answers.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I drew a picture of the cell, as a visual aid. It's posted on nancyloumm and malec-4ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Will Magnus ever get answers?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus glares at the elevator. It's nearing the end of day five of his imprisonment and he's getting fed up. Aside from Isabelle Lightwood, none of the other ShadowHunters, have stayed to talk to him. They wait at the door for him to walk over for his tray, then they leave. Sometimes the same one returns to get it back, but most of the time, it's a different ShadowHunter.

Isabelle hasn't returned and Magnus isn't sure if that's good or bad.

The elevator doors open and a female ShadowHunter steps out, with his dinner tray. He sits on the cot to see what she will do. She unlocks the cell door and walks in.

She smiles, "Evening, I'm Clary. I believe you knew my mother, Jocelyn?" She hands the tray to him.

Magnus nods, "Yes, how is she?"

"Dead." Clary sits on the bench, "My father, Valentine, killed her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Clary nods, "Thanks, it was years ago, but I still miss her." Magnus eats his dinner as she looks around the cell. She weakly smiles, "All the comforts of home."

Magnus sniffs, "You could say."

Clary nods, "Mom left Valentine just before I was born but he never stopped looking for us. She bought me here when I was ten. Three years later, somehow he found out we were in New York and she went to meet him by herself." Clary swallows and closes her eyes for a minute, "She never returned. Alec and Jace found her dead with a note from my father. He demanded that I be returned to him or else."

Magnus finishes his dinner and sets the tray on the cot, "Since you are still here, I guess the 'or else' never happened?"

She weakly smiles, "He isn't stupid enough to force his way inside the Institute."

"I bet he's just waiting for an opportunity to present itself."

Clary nods, "That's possible as well."

"How long ago was it?"

"Five years."

"And he's been silent all this time?"

Clary nods, "Yes, Alec still insists that I patrol with somebody and I never leave the Institute alone."

"Speaking of your leader, why am I still waiting to find out what's going on?"

Clary sighs as she stands and takes the tray from the cot, "He's waiting for the Clave to give him more information."

Magnus stands, "More information?"

"I'm sorry Magnus, Alec isn't telling us anything."

"Then I demand that he let me go."

Clary gives him a sad smile, "All I can do is convey that message to him."

Magnus shakes his head as he sits back on the cot, "I appreciate that. Thank you."

Clary nods as she takes out her stele and unlocks the door. She smiles, "Night."

Magnus sighs, "Yeah, good night." She leaves the cell and the door slams behind her. Magnus watches as she walks to the elevator. When it opens, she waves then walks in.

Magnus leans against the wall and closes his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus stares at the elevators as he lays on his side. He's gotten little sleep since they put him in this box. The cot is comfortable enough but he can't turn off his mind. All he can do is think.

Now he goes over what Clary said and can't understand a 'father' doing that to his child. He can understand searching near and far for his wife and daughter but once he found them, why kill the mother of his child and threaten his child's life?

Magnus thinks of Raphael, Simon, Chester and the other DownWorlders that he considers his 'children' and can't think of a time when he wanted to harm them.

The lights dimmed some time ago, so Magnus is surprised when the elevator doors open and Lightwood himself steps out. Magnus sits up as he watches the ShadowHunter slowly walk towards his cell. Magnus raises an eyebrow at the unsteady way he's walking. After unlocking the door, Lightwood slowly walks in and makes his way to the bench. Magnus is convinced his visitor is drunk.

Lightwood sits on the bench with a sigh. He leans his head against the wall and slowly turns his head towards Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus leans against the wall and nods, "Good morning."

"Right, it's after four in the morning. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "I could ask you the same thing."

Lightwood nods, "Good point." He closes his eyes.

Magnus looks from Lightwood to the door and notices that the door didn't close completely. Magnus glances at his visitor and wonders if Lightwood would be able to stop him from leaving the cell. Magnus looks back at the door as he sits up. He looks at Lightwood out the corner of his eye and sees tears running down the ShadowHunter's face.

Magnus glances out the glass wall, then looks at the door. He sighs as he looks at Lightwood, "Hey you okay?"

Lightwood shakes his head as he wipes his eyes. He puts his head in his hands as he doubles over, "This sucks."

"What?"

Lightwood looks at him, "Everything. I didn't want to be Head. I just want to be me and I can't."

"Oh?"

Lightwood nods, "Mom and Dad were killed three years ago and the Clave demanded that I take over as Head but I feel like they only put me in charge to make them look good." He rolls his eyes as he says in a high pitched voice, "_Oh poor Alec, lost his parents, so to make him feel important we shall give him their job but we won't let him DO their job_." He holds his head.

"Does this include me?"

"Uh huh."

"Why am I here?"

Lightwood quickly gets to his feet and yells, "I don't fucking know."

Magnus puts his hands up, "Okay."

Lightwood sinks back on the bench, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wake me?"

"Yeah. The Clave only told me that they have proof that you killed those mundanes and that I should bring you here. Which I did, right?" Lightwood looks at Magnus and waits until he nods before continuing, "Exactly, and here you are. So I asked the Consul to see this proof so that I can examine it for myself and then question you about it, which is what I'm supposed to do as Head, right?" Magnus nods.

Lightwood continues, "But noooooo, they keep giving me the run around telling me that the evidence is top secret and on a need to know basis, but that_** I** _don't know it. So what's the point of me being the Head if they aren't going to allow me to do my job." Lightwood leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes.

Magnus nods, "So why are you here?"

Lightwood slowly opens his eyes, "I sent a fire message to Consul Malachi, once again asking to see the evidence against you and he told me to 'mind my business'. So I had a drink then I had a few more drinks and decided that since you were here because of me, I would," Lightwood curls his fingers in drunken airquotes, "_mind my business _and see how you were doing." He gives Magnus a weak smile, "How are you doing?"

Magnus smiles, "Okay all things considered."

Lightwood nods, "That's good." He closes his eyes.

Out the corner of his eye, Magnus sees the elevator doors open and watches as Jace walks out. Magnus glances at his visitor, "We have company."

Lightwood slowly opens his eyes then closes them, "Ugh."

Jace opens the door and looks from Magnus to Lightwood, "What's going on?"

Lightwood shakes his head, "Nothing, I'm minding my business."

Jace glances at Magnus, "Is he drunk?"

Magnus nods, "I think so."

Jace walks over to Lightwood and helps him to his feet, "You need to sleep this off."

Lightwood groans, "Fine." He pulls his arm away from Jace and walks over to Magnus. He puts his hand out, "I'm Alec by the way."

Magnus holds Alec's hand in both of his, "Nice to meet you."

Alec giggles, "Liar." He walks past Jace. After three tries he finally unlocks the door and leaves the cell. He walks to the elevator and gets in. He leans against the wall and closes his eyes as the doors close.

Jace watches the doors close, then glances at Magnus, "You could have escaped."

Magnus shrugs, "Maybe or even drunk he would have stopped me."

"Still might have beaten him."

"And add to my charges?"

Jace nods, "True. He's trying to find out what's going on and they won't tell him."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, he just needs some rest."

"Are you two a thing?"

Jace laughs, "He's my parabatai. The Lightwoods adopted me a long time ago. I'm with Clary."

"Oh, she bought me my dinner this evening."

Jace nods, "I know. She's been wanting to meet you but it seems to be a game to see who gets to bring your tray."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "What kind of game?"

Jace shrugs as he sits on the bench, "I guess they want to see if you will try to escape. This way it'll give them a reason to kill you." He gestures towards the cameras, "Everybody is watching."

"Another reason why I didn't push my luck while Alec was here."

Jace nods, "Good point." He runs his hand through his hair, "I wish the Clave would figure out what to do with you, this is stressing him out."

"His sister was here my first day."

"Yeah, that was before the kitchen staff started being stupid. Then nobody wanted to bring you food. Now they run when your tray is prepared."

"How did Clary get my tray?"

Jace laughs, "Like I said, she told me that she wanted to see you, so I waited in the kitchen until the tray was done and let her know. Nobody was going to fight _**me **_for it."

"You're a good boyfriend."

Jace smiles, "I try."

"I guess I should be thankful I'm getting three meals."

"This sucks, but yeah small favors." He stands, "I should be getting to bed."

"After you check on Alec?"

Jace nods as he walks over to the door and takes out his stele, "Yes, make sure he made it to his room." He unlocks the door, "Good night." He walks out, the door slamming behind him. He walks to the elevator and gives Magnus a weak smile as the elevator doors close.

Magnus sighs as he lays down and stares at the elevator doors. At least he isn't the only one pissed at the situation. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Should Magnus have tried to escape?


	4. Chapter 4

As we used to say in RadioShack, you got questions, we got answers. And man does Magnus have a lot of questions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus taps on the cot absently as he watches the elevator doors. He thought after talking to Clary, Alec and Jace last night, he would be closer to getting out of this box. But it's almost dinner time and nothing has changed.

He sighs as the doors open and a male ShadowHunter steps out with his dinner tray in his hands. Magnus has seen this one a few times. Unlike the others, this one doesn't look at Magnus with disdain or hostility, but with curiosity, and it confuses Magnus.

It also makes him uneasy.

The ShadowHunter unlocks the door and waits for Magnus to stand and walk over to get his tray.

Magnus sits on the cot and starts eating. He glances up and sees that the ShadowHunter is standing in the doorway, looking at him, with an odd smile on his face. He notices Magnus looking at him. He steps into the cell and closes the door behind him without saying a word.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Can I help you?"

"Tell me about Lightwood."

Magnus' unease gets worse, "You would know more about him than I."

"No, what do _**you**_ think of him?"

Magnus shrugs, this conversation setting off all kinds of alarms in his head, "He seems okay."

"Okay? Like good okay or bad okay?"

"He seems like a decent guy, why?"

"Hmm, just wondering." He looks around the cell, "You want to get out of here."

Magnus sets the tray beside him on the cot, "Of course."

The ShadowHunter nods, "Soon." He points at the tray, "Done?"

Magnus slowly nods, "Yes."

The ShadowHunter walks over and picks up the tray. He gives Magnus that odd smile, "Oh yes, this is almost over." He unlocks the door and leaves the cell. The door slams behind him and he walks to the elevator. Magnus rubs his thumb and pointer fingers together as the elevator doors close.

Magnus wishes that there was some way of getting word to Jace about this. Then again, he has no idea who the ShadowHunter is. He thinks, not for the first time, that they should wear name tags. For the most part, ShadowHunters lack the manners to introduce themselves.

Magnus smiles as he thinks of a drunk Alec, shaking his hand and giggling. Magnus glances at the elevator doors, something is going on and he's pretty sure Alec is in the middle of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes, the lights are dim, he must have fallen asleep. He startles when he sees Alec leaning against the closed door. Magnus quickly sits up, "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

Alec smiles, "Not long. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I almost lost my nerve when I saw you sleeping. But I figured if I didn't do this now, I might chicken out all together." He walks over to the bench and sits down.

"Do what?"

Alec sighs, "Consul Malachi finally sent me the evidence."

Magnus leans closer as he notices Alec's empty hands, "So where is it?"

Alec shakes his head, "It's bullshit."

"Oh?"

"The six mundanes had their throats slashed and the initials 'MB' cut into their foreheads."

Magnus closes his eyes, "MB, Magnus Bane."

Alec nods, "The lettering was intricate. Hodge researched and found fire messages signed by you with the same lettering."

Magnus opens his eyes, "Your sister also mentioned Hodge knowing a lot about me."

"Hodge used to be in the Circle with my parents. His punishment is that every time the name 'Valentine' is mentioned, his circle rune burns him."

Magnus smiles, "February 14th must be a bitch for him."

Alec looks at him confused, "Why?"

Magnus laughs, "It's Valentine's Day. Mundanes buy their sweethearts candy, flowers and gifts."

"Oh. Anyway, the Clave saw this as your signature on the murders and that's why they ordered your arrest."

"That's it?"

Alec nods, "Yes. I had our forensic expert check the times of death and you were seen in your club or with others at each time. Therefore you are innocent."

Magnus smiles, "I owe your forensic expert a drink."

Alec smiles, "Izzy doesn't drink but she likes chocolate."

"Izzy?"

"Yes, my sister Isabelle, you met her."

"Wow, then a box of chocolates it is."

Alec sighs, "I am so sorry about this." He stands and walks over to Magnus. He holds out his hand.

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "You want to shake hands again?"

Alec laughs, "No, I want to remove the bands."

Magnus laughs, "By all means." He stands and puts his left wrist in Alec's hand.

Alec takes his stele out his pocket and passes it over the unlock rune. The band snaps open and falls to the floor. Alec looks up and sees the elevator doors open, a ShadowHunter steps out. Alec narrows his eyes, "What the hell is Raj doing here?"

Magnus turns around and sees that it's the ShadowHunter who bought him his dinner. The unease returns as Magnus watches Alec walk to the door of the cell. Without thinking, Magnus follows him.

Alec passes his stele over the unlock rune. He pushes the door open and leaves the cell. Magnus follows him out.

Raj is standing by the elevator, he smiles as Alec walks closer, "You couldn't wait to tell him."

Alec's eyes are cold, "Not that I need your permission."

"Why is he out?"

"Why are _**you**_ here?"

Raj smiles, "I'm here on official business." He takes a step closer to Alec.

"Oh really? I'm the Head of the Institute, and I don't remember giving you anything to do, dealing with Magnus."

"Who said anything about dealing with Magnus?" He pulls a small dagger from his thigh holster and stabs Alec in the stomach. Alec sinks to the floor.

Magnus reacts in the blink of an eye, creating a fireball and throwing it at Raj. It hits the ShadowHunter in the chest and sends him flying across the room hitting the wall near the elevator. Raj gets to his feet just as Magnus sends another one. This one sets his clothes on fire and Raj screams in pain as he burns.

Magnus sits on the floor next to Alec. He rests Alec's head on his leg as he gently pulls the dagger out and tosses it to the side. He quickly brings healing magic to his fingertips and covers the wound with the palm of his hand. He whispers, "Alec, please stay with me."

The elevator doors open and Jace runs out with another ShadowHunter. Jace runs over to Magnus and Alec, while the other ShadowHunter checks Raj's burned corpse.

Jace kneels next to Alec, "He cut the main video. By the time I got the auxiliary feed up, we just saw it happen." He looks at Magnus, "How is he?"

Magnus swallows, "He lost consciousness, but I think I was able to stop the bleeding in time."

Jace sighs, "Thank you. I'm sorry Magnus, but you have to get back in the cell until we get this sorted out."

Magnus nods, "I understand." He sees the other ShadowHunter get in the elevator. Jace puts Alec's head on his leg, so Magnus can stand up.

"The door will lock as long as you slam it."

Magnus nods as he slowly walks back to the cell. He sees that there is a small knob on the inside of the door, he holds it and slams the door as he enters the cell. He runs over to the glass wall as the elevator doors open. Isabelle and the other ShadowHunter step out with a gurney.

The two men gently lift Alec up as Isabelle holds his head. They place him on the gurney and wheel it to the elevator. Jace grabs the dagger as they walk past it. Isabelle glances at Magnus and gives him a tiny smile as the doors close.

Magnus rests his forehead against the wall and closes his eyes for a few minutes. He slowly opens them. He sees two ShadowHunters lift Raj's burnt remains onto a table and wheel it to the elevator. The doors close.

Magnus is alone.

He walks to the cot and picks the band off the floor. He sits down and tosses it on the bench. He looks out and sees Alec's blood on the floor. He can see scorch marks on the wall and floor.

Magnus leans against the wall. He finally got answers, but was it worth it?

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As you might have realized, this story is coming fast and furious.

My regular readers probably aren't too surprised to see Raj as the bad guy. But trust me, I have plenty of surprises still in store.


	5. Chapter 5

Aftermath of Raj's attack on Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus leans his head against the wall and watches the elevator. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes, Alec's blood and the scorch marks were gone. Somebody must have came while he was sleeping and cleaned. If it wasn't for the discarded band on the bench, Magnus would have thought he dreamed last night's events.

The ShadowHunter that bought his breakfast walked into the cell and handed the tray to Magnus. He didn't say a word about the band that was on the bench and not on Magnus' left wrist. He gave Magnus a nod then left.

Magnus ate his breakfast, then left the tray on the floor by the door. The same ShadowHunter returned minutes later, he took it with another nod.

Magnus was tempted to ask him about Alec, but decided against it.

Now he watches the elevator and thinks.

A week ago, if somebody had suggested he protect a ShadowHunter against ANOTHER ShadowHunter he would have laughed. And yet, he walked out the cell, not to escape, but to stand beside a ShadowHunter.

Magnus closes his eyes as he remembers the rage that went through his body when Raj stabbed Alec. He didn't mean to kill Raj and yet he did. Magnus opens his eyes as he realizes that he's glad that Raj is dead.

Magnus looks at his left hand. He has access to his power and the first thing he did was kill Raj. The second was heal Alec.

When Jace told him to get back in the cell, he could have easily portaled away, instead he walked into the cell without a second thought. No hesitation, no arguing.

Magnus sighs then quickly sits up when he sees Isabelle Lightwood step out the elevator holding his lunch tray. Magnus stands and walks over to the door.

She smiles as she opens the door. He takes the tray from her, "How's Alec?"

She walks to the bench and sits down, "Healing."

Magnus relaxes as he walks to the cot and sits, "That's good." He puts the tray on the cot.

She hands him his phone, "Here, I added a few numbers."

"Oh?"

Isabelle smiles, "Jace, Clary, me. And of course, Alec."

Magnus itches to go through his contacts, instead he looks at his missed messages. A dozen from Simon and Raphael. He smiles, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He puts the phone in his back pocket, then looks at his lunch. He raises an eyebrow, "Is this roast beef?"

She smiles, "The cook made that special for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Raj was not liked by most of us, hell he wasn't liked by anybody. Once the video from last night was seen by everybody and my report on the mundane murders was made public, you sir, became a hero."

Magnus eats his roast beef sandwich in silence.

Isabelle laughs, "They may even have a parade for you."

Magnus shakes his head, "I don't want a parade, I just want Alec." His eyes widen as he realizes what he said. He smiles weakly, "Please don't tell him that, Isabelle."

"Call me Izzy."

"Izzy, keep that to yourself."

She laughs, "Not a problem."

"Thanks." Magnus finishes his sandwich. He and Izzy watch as Jace steps out the elevator. Jace looks pissed. Magnus glances at her, "Is he mad at me?"

Izzy sniffs, "He shouldn't be." Magnus notices that the cell door is wide open. Jace walks in the cell. Izzy asks, "What's the face for?"

Jace gestures to Magnus, "It's his fault."

Magnus looks from one to the other as Izzy rolls her eyes, "How is it Magnus' fault when he's still locked in here. Speaking of which, why is that?"

"Don't start Izzy. Alec is already on my case." He takes his stele out his pocket and grabs Magnus' right wrist. He passes the stele over the unlock rune and the band opens up. The band drops onto Magnus' lap. Jace moves the tray to the side and sits on the cot, "Magnus Bane, by order of Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute, you are free to go."

Izzy laughs, "So formal."

"Shut up, Izzy."

Magnus looks down at the open band in his lap, then at Izzy, then at Jace, "That's it?"

Jace nods, "Yeah. Alec was pissed when I told him you were still here."

Izzy smiles, "Dah."

"Izzy, shh."

Magnus puts the band on the tray, "Wait, Alec is awake?"

"He drifts in and out of consciousness. He woke up and asked me where you were. I said you were still in lock up and he yelled. It wasn't pretty. Brother Andrew came running in and was pissed that I was upsetting his patient. Alec told me that he wanted you out of this cell by the next time he woke up or else he was going to put **me** in a cell." Izzy laughs and Jace glares at her.

Magnus smiles, "I can go?"

Izzy laughs, "Yes, you can go."

"I want to see Alec."

Jace stands, "I don't know why. I would think the first thing you would want is to soak in a warm bath for three hours, then sleep for twenty hours." He walks to the door.

Izzy smiles, "A quick visit, then home."

Magnus nods, "Thanks."

Jace shakes his head, "Fine." He walks to the elevator.

Izzy squeezes Magnus' arm as they walk out the cell. She smiles, "Never mind him." They get in the elevator.

Magnus looks at his cell for hopefully the last time. He glances at Izzy, "We left the tray."

She laughs as the doors close, "Don't worry about it." He nods as the elevator goes up.

The elevator stops and they step out. Izzy holds Magnus' arm as she leads the way to Alec's room. Jace follows, "He's going to get pissed that Magnus is still in the building."

Izzy laughs, "Jace don't you have something to do?"

"Plenty of stuff, but if Alec sees Magnus here, he is going to get pissed at me."

"Then maybe you shouldn't be here, therefore he won't get pissed _**at you**_."

Jace stops walking, "Hey, you're right. Later." He opens the door to the stairway and is gone.

Izzy smiles at Magnus, "My brothers are so easy."

Magnus smiles, "You have them wrapped around your finger."

"Exactly." They reach Alec's room and peek in. He's sleeping. Izzy smiles at Magnus, "I'll leave you here, you know your way out?"

Magnus nods, "Thank you, Izzy."

She smiles, "You're welcome." She walks back down the hallway to the elevators.

Magnus walks in and goes over to a chair. He sits down. Alec is shirtless with a wide bandage wrapped around his waist. To Magnus, he seems too pale. Magnus relaxes in the chair. He should go home, but for now he's just happy that Alec is okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus slowly opens his eyes, somebody is calling him.

Alec smiles, "Finally."

Magnus sits up and blinks. He glances out the window and sees that night has fallen. He looks at Alec, "Hi."

"Why are you still here?"

Magnus looks out the window, then back at Alec, at a loss for words. After a few minutes, he answers, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am, thank you, now go home."

"I'm glad."

Alec slowly sits up, "Jace tells me that you killed Raj."

Magnus nods, "Yes, you're not going to arrest me for that, are you?"

Alec laughs, then cries out as he grabs his stomach. Magnus is on his feet and at the side of the bed in seconds. Magnus brings healing magic to his fingertips and passes his hands over Alec.

Alec relaxes, "Thank you."

Magnus nods as he returns to the chair, "You're welcome."

"And no, I'm not going to arrest you for saving my life."

"That's good to know."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "You plan on sleeping in that chair some more?"

Magnus smiles, "Not really." He stands, "I guess I should go home."

Alec nods, "Izzy said she gave you our numbers."

"Yes, and I will send her that box of chocolates in the morning."

Alec smiles, "I won't tell her, it'll be a surprise."

Magnus smiles, "Okay."

Alec smiles, "You were leaving."

"Yes. I was." He walks around the chair to the door. He turns back, "I'll see you around."

Alec nods, "Yes. Good night, Magnus." He carefully lays down.

Magnus waits until Alec is comfortable before he smiles, "Good night, Alexander." Magnus walks out the room and goes down the hallway to the elevators.

Alec smiles, "Alexander?" Shaking his head, he closes his eyes.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Love is in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

Enough drama, time for Malec to heat things up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles. It feels like forever since he slept in his bed and saw the sunshine through his window.

Last night, he walked out the Institute, opened a portal and came home. He was surprised to see that it was after eight, he had slept away the day in Alec's room. He washed off what was left of his makeup then soaked in a warm bath for an hour. He texted Simon and Raphael to let them know he was home then turned off his phone. It was way too late and he was way too tired to go into details. He just wanted to spend the rest of the night relaxing with a hot cup of tea.

This morning he's refreshed and ready to get caught up on things.

While the bagels are toasting, he orders a huge box of Godiva chocolates and sends it to Isabelle Lightwood via the address for the Old Church. He smiles when he thinks of the poor UPS deliveryman setting off alarms surrounding what appears to be an abandoned church.

As he eats breakfast, he realizes, there is still a murderer out there who went to a lot of trouble to make him look guilty. He wonders if those murders have a connection to Raj's attempted assassination of Alec. He thinks back over the times Raj bought him his food and the odd looks he would give Magnus.

Magnus stops his coffee mug inches from his lips when it dawns on him that Raj KNEW that Alec was going to be given the evidence and that Alec would figure it out and let Magnus out.

Magnus puts the mug on the table and tries to think why Raj would want to frame Magnus and kill Alec.

Magnus shakes his head, he's getting a headache before he even starts his day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After spending all morning and most of the afternoon, getting caught up on High Warlock duties, he's in the Pandemonium. Simon and Raphael took care of everything in his absence, to the point where unless you were in the club and saw Magnus being taken away by ShadowHunters, nobody knew he was gone for a week.

Finished in his office, Magnus sits at his balcony table overseeing the dance floor. He takes a sip of his martini and sighs. The last time he was here, he felt crowded, now he feels alone even though Simon and Raphael are with him as usual.

He takes another sip of his martini, "I wonder what Alec is doing now?"

Raphael responds coldly, "Who the fuck cares?"

Magnus closes his eyes, he didn't mean to say that out loud. He opens his eyes and finishes his drink, "Raphael, it was a misunderstanding, that's all."

"Misunderstanding, my ass. Can't we sue them for false arrest or something?"

Simon nods as he leans closer to be heard over the music, "Yes, let's sue them for the Institute."

Magnus rolls his eyes, "I love you both, but you are idiots at times. And this is one of those times. I'm not suing Alec."

Raphael smiles, "Alec is it? Since you weren't with the details last night and you've been in the office since you got here, how about telling us what you and 'Alec' did the whole week you were there."

"I was in a prison cell and he was in his office, I presume."

Simon nods, "That's it?"

"Yes, Simon, that's it. They restricted my magic with adamas bands and all I did was sit and stare at the walls."

Raphael nods, "Even more reason to sue them. You were traumatized."

Magnus pinches the bridge of his nose, "Raphael, enough. Get me another martini."

Raphael sniffs as he stands and walks away, "Fine."

Magnus looks at Simon, "If you can't keep your mouth shut, then you can go for a walk as well."

Simon nods, "I got stuff to do anyway." He stands.

"Good." Simon leaves.

Magnus eyes the dance floor and whenever he sees a tall male with dark hair, he holds his breath. But of course, it's not who he wants it to be.

Raphael returns with his martini.

Magnus nods, "Thanks."

"Where's Simon?"

"He had stuff to do."

"Right..."

Magnus waves a hand, "I just want to relax, Raphael."

Raphael nods, "Fine, I'll see if Simon needs help."

Magnus nods, "Good." Raphael walks away. Magnus watches the dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy walks down the hallway to Alec's room in the Infirmary. Jace is walking towards her, "Don't bother, he's gone."

Izzy stops, "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"I assume he's in his office."

Izzy turns on her heel, "By the angel, he was stabbed two days ago." She walks back to the elevators.

"You want me to come with you?"

"No."

Jace nods, "Okay." He walks to the nearest stairway, "Sorry, Alec."

Izzy gets in an elevator and takes it to the fifth floor. She steps off and walks to Alec's office. The door is open and she can see her brother at his desk reading a report. She walks in and shuts the door. He glances up and sighs. She shakes her head as she walks to the desk, "You were stabbed two nights ago, why the hell aren't you resting in bed?"

"Izzy..."

"Do not 'Izzy' me. If Magnus hadn't have healed the wound right away, we might have lost you." Izzy sits in one of the two chairs in front of his desk.

Alec looks down at the report, "Why did he kill Raj?"

"Because Raj tried to kill you. Shit Jace, me, Clary, most of the ShadowHunters in this building, would have killed that traitor for hurting you."

Alec looks up, "Yes, but why did HE?"

Izzy smiles, "Because, one, he's a decent man and two, he thinks you're attractive."

Alec shrugs, "He was trying to unnerve me."

"Yes, when you barged into his club and embarrassed him, THAT may have been true. But, my dear brother, he's sweet on you."

Alec rolls his eyes, "No."

Izzy shakes her head as she sits back, "Then why did he spend the whole day sitting with you, when he was free to go home?"

Alec shrugs, "I don't know."

"Exactly. Jace unlocked the other band and he WANTED to see you before leaving the Institute." She points to Alec's phone on the desk, "You should call him."

Alec's eyes widen, "I'm not going to call him."

"Text him."

"No, Izzy."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because."

She rolls her eyes, "Because, why?"

"He's the High Warlock of Brooklyn and I'm me."

"What does that mean, Alec, _**I'm me**_?"

"I'm a ShadowHunter, he hates ShadowHunters. Hodge told us how much he hates us. Why the hell would I call someone who hates me?"

Izzy leans forward and smiles, "Magnus doesn't hate Jace and I, and he most certainly doesn't hate you. Call him."

"No. Can we change the subject, please."

Izzy nods and sits back, "Fine, new subject. Why the hell are you here and not resting?"

"There's a murderer out there, Izzy."

She nods, "I know."

"A murderer who went to a lot of trouble to make us believe that Magnus was the one responsible."

"Yes."

"Raj knew."

She raises an eyebrow, "Knew what?"

"That Consul Malachi sent me the evidence on the murders and that you were able to clear Magnus."

Izzy looks at the closed door, then leans closer, "How?"

Alec nods, "Good question. After I read your report, I fire messaged the Consul, letting him know I was dropping all charges and letting Magnus go."

"Who else did you tell?"

"Nobody else knew. Just you, me and Malachi."

Izzy sits back, "And Raj."

"I didn't tell him and I'm sure you didn't tell him."

"Malachi?"

Alec shrugs, "But why?" His eyes widen, "Official business."

"What?"

"That's what Raj said. He was there on 'official business'."

"When did he say that?"

"Just before he stabbed me."

Izzy's eyes go cold, "Son of a bitch."

"Which is why Magnus shouldn't have killed Raj, we could have questioned him."

She stands and goes over to Alec. She hugs her brother, "I would have done the same thing in Magnus' place. Kill anybody who hurt you, then worry about the 'why' afterwards."

Alec nods, "I know."

She smiles, "Now call him."

Alec laughs, "Izzy, let me think about it."

She sighs, "Fine, but try to get some rest?"

"I just want to clear my desk, then I'll go to my room and take a nap."

"You have two hours."

Alec laughs as she walks out the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sighs as he pushes the empty glass away. He's only had two but he's ready to go home. He glances at the doorway as he stands up.

Alec Lightwood is talking with Chester.

Magnus sits back in the chair and refills the glass with a flick of his hand. He looks around for Simon and Raphael and thankfully they aren't around. Not that their presence would stop him but it's best that they not see him with Alec for now.

Magnus tries to relax as he watches Alec walk across the dance floor to the stairway. Some of the dancers glance at the ShadowHunter as he walks past them. Some show an interest in him. Magnus tenses but nobody tries to engage Alec in conversation. Alec seems nervous as he walks up the stairs.

Magnus drinks his martini as Alec walks over to him. He glances up at the ShadowHunter, "Oh hi."

Alec gives him a weak smile, "Hi."

"Can I help you?"

Alec swallows. He shakes his head, "This was a mistake." He turns around and starts to walk away from the table.

Magnus slams his glass on the table, quickly stands up and grabs Alec's arms, "No it wasn't." He pulls Alec closer, "I'm glad you're here."

Alec smiles, "Really?"

Magnus notices that people have stopped dancing and are looking up at the balcony. He nods as he walks away from the table, pulling Alec with him, "Yes, let's get some privacy." He opens a portal and walks through with Alec.

They walk into the loft. Magnus smiles, "Much better. Drink?"

Alec shakes his head, "No thanks."

Magnus nods, "Okay, have a seat." Alec nods as he walks to the sofa and sits down. Magnus smiles as he walks over and sits beside him, "So, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking." He looks around, "Nice place you have here."

Magnus nods, "Thanks. Did Izzy get her chocolates?"

Alec laughs, "The alarms went off. We saw the poor man, on the monitors, standing outside. Jace went outside to see why he was there. Jace unglamoured himself and the poor man dropped the box and ran. Jace gave the box to Izzy, she says 'thank you'."

"Good."

Alec glances at Magnus then quickly looks away, "Why did you kill Raj?"

Magnus flicks his hand and the martini glass from the club appears in his hand, "He was a danger." He takes a drink as he looks at Alec.

"He knew that you were innocent and it would have been nice to know how he found out."

"I was more worried about getting rid of the current threat than about past threats."

"We could have found out who had framed you."

Magnus nods, "True, but at the time I wasn't thinking about myself."

Alec quickly glances at Magnus before looking away, "Who were you thinking of?"

Magnus puts the glass down on the coffee table, and gently turns Alec's head to face him, "I was thinking about you of course, Alexander."

Alec smiles, "I like when you call me that."

Magnus smiles, "Alexander Alexander Alexander."

"Now you're being silly."

"I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I don't do_ silly_."

Alec nods. He looks into Magnus' eyes then leans forward and kisses him. He quickly leans back, his eyes wide, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Magnus smiles. He grabs a handful of Alec's shirt and pulls him close, then kisses him. When they part, Magnus sighs happily, "I _meant_ to do that."

Alec chews on his lower lip, "You hated me a week ago."

Magnus kisses him, then rubs his nose against Alec's, "In my defense, I was interested in you as soon as I saw you. Even though I hated you." With a smile he kisses Alec again.

Alec smiles, "I'm glad I went to the club."

Magnus smiles, "First time or second?"

"Both?"

Magnus pulls Alec close, "Me too." He grabs Alec's head with his other hand as they kiss. He pushes Alec back against the sofa. Alec softly moans as Magnus' hand reaches under his shirt. Magnus whispers, "We should move to the bed."

Alec breathlessly says, "Okay."

Magnus stands. He waits until Alec is on his feet, then runs his hand through Alec's hair and resumes kissing him. He steers Alec towards his bedroom, while continuing to kiss the ShadowHunter. In between kisses he wonders if they are moving too fast. Alec is right, they met a week ago under strained circumstances but here they are moments from his bed.

Then Alec kisses him and Magnus only cares about getting to his bedroom.

They get to his bed and he pushes Alec. As Alec lands on the bed, Magnus snaps his fingers and Alec is naked, his clothes neatly folded on top of Magnus' dresser.

Magnus watches as Alec's eyes widen, and once again he wonders if they are taking things too fast, then Alec's eyes sparkle and he says in a husky voice, "Cheating, what about your clothes?"

Magnus smiles as he snaps his fingers, his clothes disappear then reappear next to Alec's. He crawls onto the bed and lays on top of Alec as they kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterwards, Alec smiles, then softly kisses him, "Love you." He rests his head on Magnus' shoulder as he lays against Magnus' side, his arms around him.

Magnus stares, as Alec's eyes close and he falls asleep. Magnus puts his arm around Alec as he tries to figure out how somebody he only met a week ago is now using the 'l' word.

And more important, Magnus is okay with it as he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next chapter, the shit hits the fan.


	7. Chapter 7

As promised, time for some major answers.

Sorry it took so long, between work and trying to get caught up on sleep. There were also a few sections I redid because they annoyed me. But here it is.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus opens his eyes and smiles, it wasn't a dream, Alexander Lightwood, is in his bed.

Naked.

Magnus knows he must have the goofiest lovestruck grin on his face, but he doesn't care. And it may sound cheesy, but Magnus feels like he finally found something he has been missing for a long time. A piece of his soul, if you will.

Magnus gently pushes some hair off Alec's forehead. Magnus mentally cringes when he recalls his foolish notion when he first saw Alec in the club. No way is he kicking Alec out his bed. Magnus lays there and watches Alec sleep.

Magnus knows it's too early to think about the future, but he's looking forward to many mornings waking up and seeing Alec asleep beside him.

Alec's eyes slowly open. Magnus isn't aware he's holding his breath until Alec leans over and kisses him, "Good morning."

Magnus laughs, "Good morning, Alexander." Alec moves closer and snuggles against Magnus' chest. Magnus holds him tight.

After a few minutes, Alec groans and sits away, "Gotta go." He kisses Magnus and gets out the bed.

Magnus smiles as he watches Alec walk over to the dresser. Alec starts getting dressed, then looks over his shoulder at Magnus, "Enjoying the view?"

Magnus grins, "Greatly."

Alec laughs as he sits on the bed and puts his boots on. He kisses Magnus, "Can I come by tonight?"

Magnus grabs his shirt and pulls him close, "You betta." They kiss.

Alec's eyes sparkle, "Good."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll get something on the way. I love you, bye."

"Bye." Magnus holds his shirt. They kiss. Alec laughs as he pulls away from Magnus and leaves the bedroom.

Magnus smiles as he hears the front door close. He sits up as he realizes that Alec said the 'l' word again. Both times, he didn't wait for a response from Magnus. Is he afraid that Magnus doesn't feel the same way, so he moves on quickly to not be disappointed? Magnus throws the sheets off, next time, he will make sure he tells Alec that he feels the same way. But for now, he might as well get started with his day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus sits at the table with a cup of tea and the crossword puzzle. High Warlock duties are done. He texted Raphael and told him, he's in charge tonight because Magnus is staying home.

Alec texted him a couple of hours ago and asked if it was okay to bring a pizza over for dinner. Magnus grins, he can't remember the last time he was this happy.

Somebody knocks on the door. Magnus smiles, maybe Alec was able to leave earlier than expected. Magnus flicks his hand and the door opens.

It's not Alexander, it's Dot. Magnus refrains from rolling his eyes, as his smile fades, "Afternoon."

She walks in, "Expecting somebody, Magnus?"

He waves the door shut, "In a while, what can I do for you?"

She looks around, "I heard that you are no longer ShadowHunters' most wanted."

"You heard right. Why are you here?"

"Magnus, do you remember our time together?"

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Yes, I guess so."

"You guess so? That's the problem. We had a fantastic time and you tossed me aside."

"We're immortals, we have fantastic times but they are only flings."

She glares at him, "And yet in other worlds, HE is immortal and still at your side."

Magnus stands up, "Dot, what are you talking about."

Her voice gets cold, "Dozens of other worlds, Magnus. Dozens! And in each of them, you are with HIM, not me. I love you but I mean nothing to you. You would rather be with a ShadowHunter than be with me, in every single one of those worlds."

"How do you know this?"

She coldly laughs, "Jocelyn had a piece of a portal to a different world. It was a world without _**them**_, but you were still with HIM. I wanted to kill him, but that world is protected. All the worlds are protected, but not this one. Here I will have you."

Magnus narrows his eyes, "Get out of my house."

"He is going to die and Valentine will take his place."

"Valentine? Take his place, how?"

"The same way he took Michael Wayland's, he will glamour himself as Alexander Lightwood and be in control of the New York Institute."

Magnus feels sick to his stomach as he grips a chair, "I won't allow it."

"Not a damn thing you can do to stop it from happening. Poor Magnus, after all this time, you finally found the love of your life and now you will lose him. Everything has been done to get to this point."

"Raj's attack on Alec?"

Dot laughs, "We wanted to see if you cared for him yet."

"The mundane murders?"

"Valentine killed them, framed you so that you would be arrested." She sneers, "And of course once you and Lightwood breathed the same air, it was a done deal."

"I won't let you hurt him."

"Too late, everything is in place and he will be taken away, killed, then Valentine will 'be' Alec Lightwood."

Magnus closes his eyes, then slowly opens them, "Why go through all of this?"

She calmly sits on the sofa, "You're not listening, Magnus. The two of you ALWAYS are together. We didn't do it sooner, because Valentine didn't want to be Lightwood and have you come on to him, so this way you had some time together then he dies and Valentine can take over."

"And you?"

She smiles, "I have you all to myself without any competition. I made Valentine a deal, he gets Lightwood's position, and I get Lightwood's boyfriend. Valentine agreed in a heartbeat."

Magnus glares at her, "_The enemy pays well_."

She smirks, "Exactly."

"I'll take Alec someplace safe."

She smiles, "That's the awesome part about knowing how this will end, every path you take, we will be able to find you. I'm not the only warlock on our side, so you can't protect him either. In addition, we have allies in the Institute, who keep us informed on what the ShadowHunters are doing."

"Like Raj?"

"Yes, he knew when he went after Alec, there was a chance he might die, but it's all for the cause."

"Getting Valentine in charge."

"Exactly."

"Which is why he didn't go after Clary after he killed Jocelyn."

Dot nods, "Yes, Jocelyn and I texted each other over the years after she left Valentine. I knew when she returned to the Institute and I let Valentine know. He decided to wait before letting her know that he 'suddenly' found her and wanted to talk things out with her. She was quite surprised to see me at their meeting."

Magnus gives her a disgusted look, "She trusted you."

Dot shrugs, "All part of the plan."

"And he killed her."

"Yes, with her last breath, she still thought I was going to save her."

"Who else is a traitor in the Institute?"

She laughs, "A girl has to have her secrets."

"And why do you think I'll stay with you?"

"My dear Magnus, knowing that he is dead, you will be all alone and eager to be with me." She stands and walks over to him.

He takes a step back, "Get the fuck out of here."

She smiles, "You can be stubborn, but he will be dead and I'm sure Valentine isn't interested in a relationship with you."

"Alec has a parabatai and a sister. They will know he's not himself."

Dot smiles, "Magic can make anybody believe what we want them to believe."

Magnus shakes his head, as he flicks his hand and the door opens, "Leave."

"I will darling, for now." She tries again to kiss him, and he takes another step away from her. She smiles as she calmly walks out the loft.

Magnus snaps his fingers and the door slams. He rubs his thumb over his fingers as he thinks of his next step. He opens a portal. Maybe he and Catarina can think of something. He leaves the loft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus and Catarina are staring at each other, two hours later and they have no idea how to save Alec. How do you protect somebody when the enemy has all the cards?

Magnus is about to fire message Ragnor, to see if he can come over and help them, when his phone rings. _**Isabelle**_

Magnus hits the 'answer' button, "Izzy what's the matter?"

"Magnus, some warlock just grabbed Alec."

Magnus is on his feet in an instant, "From the Institute?" Catarina stands.

"Yes, I've never seen him before, tall, dark skinned, bald?"

Magnus glances at Catarina, who shakes her head, "No idea who that is."

"He grabbed Alec and they disappeared into a portal. Jace can't track him."

"Okay, let me get back to the loft and find something to track him with."

"Magnus..."

"It's okay, Izzy. I'll get him back."

She whispers, "Thank you", then ends the call.

Magnus puts his phone back in his pocket, "Dot's not wasting any time."

Catarina nods, "I'll go with you."

"No, if this is it, then I don't want Dot knowing that you know what's going on."

"Okay, Magnus. You have an hour before I bust in ready to kick ass."

Magnus smiles as he walks over and kisses her cheek, "Thank you."

She hugs him, "Good luck."

Magnus nods, as he opens a portal and leaves her apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He steps into the living room and notices somebody sitting at the kitchen table. His guest is dark skinned and bald.

Alec's kidnapper smiles at Magnus, then returns his attention to the crossword puzzle Magnus left hours ago.

Magnus takes a step, then notices Alec sleeping in his bed. He runs into his bedroom. He checks Alec's pulse and relaxes. Alec is curled on Magnus' side of the bed. Magnus gently kisses him. Alec smiles in his sleep and sighs, "Magnus."

Magnus whispers, "I love you." He kisses Alec again. He glances behind him, but Alec's kidnapper isn't paying them any attention.

Magnus nods and flicks his hand to open a portal, but nothing happens. He realizes that he felt a powerful wave of magic after he portalled into the loft, but was too distracted by _his boyfriend kidnapping_ guest to give it much thought.

He tries again to open a portal, but his magic is blocked. They are trapped with this stranger.

Magnus steps away from the bed and flicks both hands, if they can't get out, then he is going to make sure nobody can harm Alec. His plan to put a barrier around the bed also is blocked.

Magnus narrows his eyes and snaps his fingers, a blanket appears and gently covers Alec. Magnus takes a deep breath, his magic isn't completely blocked, only what he can do is. He gently kisses Alec's forehead, then walks out the bedroom.

He stands in front of the doorway and clears his throat. The kidnapper calmly looks up and smiles. His purple eyes warmly look at Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus coldly says, "Name your price, whatever Dot is paying you, I will triple it."

Magnus startles as the lamp on an end table explodes. His guest's eyes narrow, "What makes you think I work for her?" He nonchalantly waves a hand without looking away from Magnus, and the lamp is restored.

Magnus rethinks the situation and wonders if Valentine has hired this warlock to go behind Dot's back. He steps into the living room, "Okay, then I will quadruple what Valentine is paying you."

Two lamps explode this time. His guest closes his eyes, restores the lamps with a snap of his fingers, then slowly opens his eyes and looks at Magnus, "I'm not here to hurt him."

Magnus realizes that this powerful warlock could have taken Alec anywhere, so why the loft?

Magnus would be told of Alec's kidnapping, then he would rush to the loft to get something to track Alec. Magnus' guest wasn't kidnapping Alec, he was bringing Alec _**to**_ Magnus.

Another thing becomes clear to Magnus, he can't open any portals to leave the loft, but that also means that nobody can portal _**into **_the loft.

Magnus watches a smile come to his guest's face as he nods, "Now you get it."

Magnus nods as he walks to the table, and sits down, "Thank you."

His guest giggles, "Don't thank me yet."

"What did you do to Alec?"

"He kept trying to reach for a weapon and I didn't want to hurt him, so I thought he could use a nap."

Magnus nods, then smiles, "Who are you?"

His guest's smile brightens, "I'm Mikey, your son in another world." He shows Magnus a tattoo on his right wrist.

Lightwood  
Bane  
10/08/2014

Magnus' eyes widen, "Alec is your father as well?"

Mikey giggles, "Uh huh, that's the day my fathers got married."

"Married?" Mikey nods. Magnus looks at his bedroom, "Married." He smiles, "Wait, but..." Magnus stops himself because his poor lamps have been through enough, "_she_ mentioned that the other world didn't have ShadowHunters."

"That world didn't, but my world is just like this one, _with _ShadowHunters."

"She said there were dozens of worlds."

Mikey nods, "And in every one Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane are madly in love." His smile brightens as he looks past Magnus, "Hi."

Magnus gets to his feet and walks over to an angry looking Alec. He kisses Alec, "It's okay, he's on our side."

Alec looks from Magnus to Mikey, then back to Magnus, "On our side? Then why did he grab me and knock me out?"

"To bring you here and keep you safe from Valentine, who intends to glamour himself as you."

Alec's eyes widen, "What the fuck?"

Mikey giggles and flicks his hand at the counter. A Keurig machine appears. At the mystified looks on Alec and Magnus' faces, Mikey explains, "It makes coffee in minutes."

Alec smiles, "Interesting."

Mikey giggles, "I thought you would like it." He stands and fills two mugs with coffee. Alec and Magnus walk over and sit at the table. Mikey places the mugs in front of them, then sits down again.

Alec sighs happily as he drinks, "This is good." Mikey's eyes sparkle.

Magnus smiles as another piece to the puzzle fits into place. Mikey may love both of his fathers, but Magnus can see which he loves the most.

Alec finishes his coffee, "Okay, now what is this about Valentine being me?"

Magnus nods, "After they kill you, he will be Head of the Institute glamoured as you."

"That's insane."

"I know, but Dot thinks it's going to work." Magnus glances at Mikey, but he's gone back to the crossword puzzle.

"Dot?" Alec pales, "By the angel, Malachi instructed me to call her, for a portal, that night we arrested you." He shakes his head, "But what does she get out of this, Valentine hates DownWorlders."

"Me, she gets me."

Alec swallows, "Why?"

"We were a couple a long time ago, Alexander, I've moved on, but she's obsessed and wants me back."

"So I'm dead, Valentine is me and you are with Dot?"

Magnus shakes his head and kisses Alec, "I told her, I'm not interested and I'm telling you, that isn't going to happen." He looks at Mikey, "Right?"

Mikey puts his pen down and nods, "Damn, right."

Alec looks from Magnus to Mikey, "I still don't know who you are."

Mikey shows his tattoo to Alec, "Your son from another world. My name is Mikey."

Alec looks at the tattoo, his eyes are wide as he looks at Magnus, "Our names."

Magnus smiles, "_Our_ son." Alec pinches his nose with a groan. Mikey giggles and flicks his hand. Both mugs are refilled. Magnus laughs, "I'm on to you, Mikey."

Mikey's eyes sparkle, "I love my Daddy."

Magnus smiles, "And I'm?"

"Poppa."

"Nice."

Alec finishes his coffee, "Okay. I figured that Malachi was working with Raj..."

Three lamps explode. Magnus glances at Mikey. The other warlock's eyes are cold. He gives Magnus a weak smile, "Sorry." He snaps his fingers and the lamps are restored. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He slowly opens them, "Raj stabbed Daddy in the Institute, in front of her and Poppa, on Maxine's eleventh birthday. Even after all this time, his name still hits a nerve."

"Maxine is?"

Mikey's eyes warm instantly, "My big sister. And I have a brother named Max. He's from a different world, but we see him as our big brother. He's real smart."

Magnus asks, "Dot said that they knew everything, so how were you able to take Alec right from under their noses?"

Mikey smiles, "Because they don't know about _**me**_. Max fixed it so that anybody looking into my world, wouldn't know how powerful I've been since I was a child. Like I said, Max is smart. Max and his fathers used to go to other worlds and made sure Magnus and Alec got together. They saved my fathers a bunch of times. About twenty years later, Max decided it would be best to secure the other worlds so that there wouldn't be any more problems."

Magnus interrupts, "Dot did mention that she tried to kill Alec in one of the worlds where there weren't ShadowHunters, but she couldn't."

Mikey's eyes narrow as he nods, "Yes. I put wards around the other worlds so that no outsiders could interfere with them. The security program goes into red alert when certain warlocks try to portal into a world. Dot was on that list. She was allowed to look via portal window, but when she tried to portal in, that's when the red alert put a tracker on her magic. Max traced her back to this world, then he checked to see if this world's Magnus and Alec were together, since this was a new world to him."

Magnus holds Alec's hand tight, "And we were together?"

Mikey shakes his head as sadness comes to his eyes, "No. Max saw right away that the 'Alec' in charge of the Institute wasn't the real one. The parabatai link between Alec and Jace was gone, in it's place was magic to make it seem to Jace that it still existed. Izzy also was under a strong spell to keep her from realizing the truth." Tears fill his eyes, "There was a heavy cloud of magic around 'Alec' that had everybody fooled."

Magnus runs his thumb over Alec's knuckles, "And me?"

Mikey wipes away tears, "You begged Dot to tell you where the real Alec's body was and she repeatedly refused to let you know. A week after Valentine took over, the loft blow up, your body was never found."

Alec holds Magnus' hand in both of his, "Magnus killed himself?"

Mikey nods, "Yes."

Magnus closes his eyes, "And Dot?"

Mikey sneers, "She was in the loft with Magnus when it blew up."

Magnus opens his eyes and nods, "I killed her after I lost patience with her refusing to tell me, then killed myself."

Mikey nods, "That's what Max and I assumed as well."

Magnus kisses Alec, then looks at Mikey, "So you and Max decided to come help us."

Mikey nods, "Once Max saw what had happened, he portalled to my world and we came up with a plan of action." Mikey tilts his head as Magnus' phone rings. Mikey's eyes narrow, "Somebody is trying to get into the building."

Magnus looks at his phone. **Dot. **

Mikey stands. He walks over to Alec, "Let's go." He nods at Magnus, "Answer it."

Magnus hits the screen, "Yes Dot?"

"We need to talk."

Mikey nods as Alec stands. Mikey opens a portal, holds Alec's hand and mouths, "We'll be right back." Mikey and Alec leave the loft.

Magnus feels Mikey's magic leave the loft. He tells Dot, "Fine, come up."

She ends the call without responding. Magnus takes a deep breath and waits for her to come upstairs. He flicks his hand, the coffee mugs disappear and a glass of scotch is near him on the table.

There's a knock on the door. Magnus waves his hand and it opens. He looks at her coldly as she walks into the loft, "At least give me a day to mourn, before you claim your _payment_." He waves the door shut.

She looks around the loft, "Where is he?"

"I assume your guy killed him, since neither I nor Jace can track him."

"That warlock isn't with us."

"Right, and why should I believe you?"

"Because, it's the truth. I haven't lied about anything so why would I lie about this?"

Magnus glares at her as he takes a drink, "If he isn't with you, then who?"

"No idea. My guy in the Institute said a strange warlock walked over to Lightwood, grabbed his arm and before any of the ShadowHunters could react, opened a portal and left. His sister called somebody right away, was that you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, Izzy called me."

Dot nods, "So where is he?"

Magnus rolls his eyes, "I suggest you ask Valentine, maybe he changed his mind about your deal."

A portal opens by the sofa and Catarina walks into the loft. She glances at Dot then walks over to Magnus, "Anything?"

Magnus shakes his head, "Nothing."

Catarina looks at Dot, "Are you here to help?"

Dot glares at Magnus, "What did you tell her?"

He rolls his eyes, "That Alec was grabbed from the Institute. She went to his room to get something to track him with."

"Oh."

Catarina nods, "Yes, but he seems to have vanished completely."

Dot nods, "Let me talk to a few people and see if they can come up with something."

Magnus sniffs, "Yeah, you do that."

Dot glares at Magnus, as she opens a portal then leaves the loft.

Catarina takes a deep breath, "That was close, I didn't know she was here."

Magnus nods, "She showed up looking for Alec."

"So where is he?"

Magnus smiles, "He's safe."

"How do you know that?"

A portal opens by the bar. Mikey and Alec step into the loft. Magnus stands and walks over to Alec. He puts his arms around Alec's waist and holds him tight. They kiss.

Catarina smiles, "I guess that answers my question." She looks at Mikey, "And I guess you're not a threat after all?"

Mikey giggles, "No. I'm Mikey Lightwood-Bane."

She stares at him, "Lightwood-Bane as in", she points to Alec then Magnus, "Lightwood, Bane?"

Magnus holds Alec's hand as he nods, "Mikey is our son from another world."

"Oh, then he sure isn't a threat."

MIkey smiles as he shakes his head, "Furthest thing from being a threat."

"That's good to know. And Dot?"

Mikey sniffs, "She's getting on my last nerve." He smiles at Magnus, "Although you had us convinced that you had no idea where Alec was."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you, but how do you know?"

Alec kisses Magnus, then smiles, "I met Max."

Mikey nods, "We went to his world and watched what was going on here."

Catarina laughs, "Who's Max?"

Magnus smiles, "Max is another son of ours in a different world." He kisses Alec, "I'm jealous."

Alec smiles, "Mikey's right, he is smart."

Catarina smiles, "Of course, look who his fathers are."

Magnus laughs as his phone rings. _**Isabelle**_ He touches the screen and hits 'speaker', "Hello Izzy."

"Magnus, did you find Alec?"

Magnus mentally groans, he completely forgot to keep her updated. He glances at Mikey and gets a nod, "Where are you?"

"In the park, there's some guy named Aldertree who showed up and is directing the search for Alec. I couldn't hang around the Institute any longer, so I said I was going on patrol."

Magnus glances at Mikey when he feels a wave of power, his 'son' looks pissed but he gives Magnus a slight smile. Mikey opens a portal. Magnus tells Izzy, "Come to the loft."

Izzy walks out the portal and puts her phone in her back pocket. She sees Alec and runs to him. She hugs him tight, then pushes him behind her as she pulls out her seraph blade. She holds the blade to Mikey's throat, "Who are you?"

Mikey smiles unfazed by the sharp weapon at his throat, "Hi Aunt Izzy."

She looks at him with wide eyes as she lowers the blade, "What did you call me?"

Alec squeezes her arm, "Izzy, this is Mikey, our son from another world."

"By the angel." She puts the blade back in her holster, "What's going on?"

Alec sighs, "A whole bunch of shit, come sit and we'll explain everything."

"Okay."

Magnus and Alec sit on the sofa. Catarina, Mikey and Izzy sit in armchairs.

Magnus nods, "Okay, I guess I'll start with Dot's visit this afternoon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy shakes her head, "And they really thought they could get away with this?"

Mikey nods, "They did get away with it, Aunt Izzy."

"Yeah, but still."

Catarina leans forward, "Okay, how do we stop it from happening?"

"Wait, what's keeping Valentine from walking into the Institute _**now**_ as Alec?"

Magnus answers, "Simple, they don't know who Mikey is nor where Alec might be. They can't take a chance of two Alecs showing up in the Institute."

Izzy relaxes as she sits back, "True. Aldertree was more worried about Alec's kidnapper than about Alec."

Magnus glances at Mikey, as once again his 'son' tenses at the name, "I take it, he's on your shit list as well?"

Mikey's eyes go cold, "He tried to kill my fathers when Maxine was fourteen and he almost killed Max's Daddy."

"So Aldertree is with Valentine?" Mikey nods. Magnus holds Alec's hand, "Which is why you taking Alexander bothers them."

Alec nods, "Mikey is a mystery to them."

Catarina nods, "And they have no idea where Alec is, which puts the brakes on their plan to put Valentine in place of him."

Izzy sighs, "So what do we do now?"

Alec's eyes are cold, "I take back the Institute."

Magnus shakes his head, "But not at the cost of your life."

Catarina smiles, "I suggest tomorrow morning Alec shows up with Magnus, Mikey and I."

Magnus smiles at his friend, "Catarina, thank you."

"Being in love is a good look on you, Magnus, and I will do anything in my power to keep you smiling."

"It's not only a good look, but I like the way it feels."

Alec smiles, "Me too."

Izzy nods, "Tomorrow morning sounds good. It gives me time to tell Clary and Jace what is going on. Jace has been beside himself with worry and he keeps checking to make sure his parabatai rune is still there."

Alec sighs, "Okay. I'm starving, let's get a couple of pizzas and work on a plan."

Mikey nods, "I'll go, this way I can secure the loft from the outside and nobody will be able to get in."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner and brainstorming, Izzy texts Jace to find out where he and Clary are. Mikey opens a portal and she leaves to fill them in. Mikey opens a portal for Catarina and she leaves after hugging everybody.

Mikey walks into Magnus' bedroom and waves his hand. Two black shirts and a couple pairs of black jeans appear on the bed. He smiles, "I would bring your dresser over, but somebody might notice it missing. Some fresh clothes for tomorrow."

Alec leans against the doorway and smiles, "Thank you."

Mikey locks down the loft and the building for the night.

Magnus, standing next to Alec, smiles, "You sleeping on the sofa?"

Mikey giggles, "No, I'm sleeping in my room." As Magnus and Alec look at each other, Mikey walks to the bedroom to the right of Magnus' and with a flick of his hand, a bed appears. He stands by the doorway and smiles, "Good night."

Alec laughs, "Good night."

Magnus nods, "Of course. Good night, Mikey."

Mikey walks into the bedroom.

Alec and Magnus walk into Magnus' bedroom. Magnus walks over to his dresser and opens the top drawer. He snaps his fingers and it's empty. He smiles, "You can put your things here for now."

Alec weakly smiles, "You didn't have to do that."

"Don't worry about it." Alec walks over and puts his clothes in the drawer. Magnus smiles as he holds Alec around the waist, "It's only temporary."

"Us?"

"Oh no, our sharing a dresser. Once Valentine has been taken care of, then if you want, I can bring your dresser here." Magnus kisses him.

"Oh, okay. I guess it's bedtime."

Magnus nods, "Mikey forgot your pajamas."

Alec laughs, "Tshirt and sleep pants, no pajamas."

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "Your wish is my command." He snaps his fingers and a gray tshirt and black pair of sleep pants appear on top of the dresser.

Alec smiles, "Thanks." He lets Magnus go and changes into his sleepwear.

Magnus walks into the living room and turns the lights off. He peeks into Mikey's bedroom and smiles. Their 'son' is fast asleep, but Magnus can still feel his power throughout the loft. He walks back to his bedroom. Alec is on the left side of the bed, glaring up at the ceiling.

Magnus changes into his pajamas with a flick of his hand and gets in the bed. He lays on his side and inches closer to Alec.

Alec looks at him, smiles then puts an arm around him, pulling Magnus close. Magnus relaxes as he lays his head on Alec's chest, puts his arms around Alec and listens to his boyfriend's heart beating. Whatever is troubling Alec, it's not _them_.

Alec continues to glare at the ceiling as he whispers, "Max is blue."

"You mean his skin?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus glances at Alec, who is still staring at the ceiling, "Is that a problem?"

Alec smiles, "Of course not. I don't care what color our children are. I'm just letting you know."

Magnus laughs, "Thank you. I wonder what Mikey's mark is."

"No idea."

"Maybe you can ask him tomorrow."

"Why me?"

Magnus smiles, "It's pretty obvious that you're his favorite father."

"I didn't notice."

Magnus laughs, "Yeah right."

"I asked Mikey, why he waited. He could have saved the mundanes that Valentine killed."

"And what did he say?"

"Max said that the mundane murders were not only the catalyst to us getting together but also the only way to unearth the traitors."

Magnus whispers, "The mundanes **_had_** to die."

"Yes."

Magnus knows it's selfish but listening to Alec's heart beating, he would rather mourn a half dozen mundanes than the man he's holding.

Alec whispers, "He also told me what really happened."

Magnus takes a deep breath as he holds Alec tighter, "Tell me."

"Tonight when I left the Institute to come over here, I was grabbed by a warlock named Lamar. Have you heard of him?"

Magnus nods, "Not too smart, definitely somebody who would do Dot's dirty work."

"I was taken as I walked to the subway. A couple hours later, Valentine strolled into the Institute as me and Dot showed up here."

Magnus swallows, "Dot wasn't seen as a threat, so I assume she spent those two hours walking through the Institute, casting the spells that would keep Jace and Izzy from becoming suspicious. Jace probably felt your death but her spell prevented his parabatai rune from disappearing, so he didn't think anything of it, especially when 'you' returned to the Institute unharmed." Magnus holds Alec tighter, "Once she was done in the Institute, she came here to reap her reward, or so she thought."

Alec nods, "Max and Mikey didn't see exactly what happened once she got here, but they saw her meeting with fake me and complaining that you made her sleep on the sofa."

"Good. I guess I let her into the loft hoping she would tell me where you were."

"Possible."

Magnus lifts his head and kisses Alec, "Instead of having you safe in my arms, I would be mourning you."

Alec nods, "Yes. That's why Mikey grabbed me while I was still in the Institute, lots of witnesses."

Magnus smiles, "And it puts Valentine's scheme on hold."

"I wonder how long it's going to take before Valentine is told that I've walked into the Institute with three warlocks at my side."

"I suspect, not long at all."

Alec sighs, "We should go to sleep."

Magnus kisses him, "We should."

"Good night, Magnus."

Magnus nods, "Good night, Alexander." He rests his head on Alec's chest and holds him tight, "I love you."

Alec's arms tighten around Magnus, "I love you, Magnus."

They fall asleep.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kudos and a big plate of cookies for dkey2happiness, who left this comment on chapter 6:

_I really love where this is going ... it's almost like a new au Alec and Magnus with the bad guys trying to keep them from being together._

**A/N1: **Chapter 4 was when it became clear to me that this was going to be an AU. I knew that Alec was going to be stabbed but I originally had Valentine as his attacker. But I couldn't see past that point.

**A/N2: **When I changed his attacker to Raj, the scene where Mikey grabs Alec to keep him safe, popped into my mind and the rest of the story fell into place.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the delay, the beginning scenes weren't working for me, so I needed to figure out why. Ended up deleting most of the first scene and starting from scratch with a new location. Works much better. \o/

Enjoy

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec, Magnus and Mikey step out the portal into the park behind the Institute. Catarina walks over from the bench she was sitting on and hugs everybody, "Morning."

Magnus smiles, "Good morning, Catarina. Ready?"

"Oh hell yes."

Alec nods, "Good." His phone rings. _**Jace**_. Alec puts it on speaker, "Where are you?"

"Aldertree sent Clary, Izzy and me to the Bronx on a mission."

Alec rolls his eyes, "By the angel."

Catarina shakes her head, "What's there?"

"Cluster of Malum demons."

"You want my help?"

"We could use it, but what about Alec and the others?"

Alec nods at Catarina, "We'll be fine, go."

"Sorry, Alec."

"It's not your fault. We wanted to know who we could trust." Catarina opens a portal and leaves.

"Be careful."

"You as well."

"Bye, Jace." They end the call. Alec glances at Mikey, "You were right."

Mikey nods, "Max realized, no matter how different the worlds are, they all have the same traitors."

Magnus sniffs, "I'm not surprised. Let's do this."

Alec nods then narrows his eyes as he sees a ShadowHunter walking towards them, "How's Hodge outside?"

Hodge goes over to Magnus and holds out his hand, "It is an honor to finally meet you."

Magnus sniffs, "Hodge, the man that knows so much about me." He ignores the outstretched hand.

Hodge lowers his hand, then walks over to Alec, "Izzy said you were coming but she didn't mention Magnus or," he glares at Mikey, "the warlock that grabbed you from the Institute."

Alec nods, "How are you outside?"

Hodge puts a hand on Alec's back and leads him towards the Institute, "I'll explain when we get inside."

Alec nods as they walk away from the warlocks. With Alec blocking their view, Magnus and Mikey don't see Hodge pull a dagger from his thigh holster.

As Hodge is about to stab Alec, a fireball hits Hodge's shoulder pushing him away from Alec.

As soon as Mikey sees the dagger that Hodge is holding, a fireball appears in _**his**_ hand and he throws it. The fireball hits Hodge in the chest, incinerating him instantly.

Magnus looks over and gets a smile from the newcomer. Magnus looks at Alec, "Is that...?"

Alec smiles as he nods, "Yes, that's Max."

Max giggles, "Hi."

Magnus smiles, "Hi. Nice timing."

"I learn from my Poppa." Max's eyes slowly narrow.

Magnus quickly turns around and sees Dot walking over with a ShadowHunter and another warlock. Magnus glances at Mikey and sees him glaring at the warlock. Feeling uneasy about Alec being away from them, Magnus takes a step towards him, but walks into a barrier. His eyes narrow, "Dot, what's going on?"

Dot smiles, "We are here to welcome Alec back."

Alec glares at the ShadowHunter, "You would be Aldertree?"

Aldertree nods, "Yes, the Head of the Institute."

Alec raises an eyebrow, "Sorry, that position has already been taken, by me."

"Ah, Mr. Lightwood, it seems that your association with warlocks has made a few people nervous. First Magnus Bane." He gestures at Mikey, "Then _**his**_ whisking you away from the Institute." He points to Hodge's ashes then Max, "Then this one showing up and killing Hodge."

Max coldly interrupts, "Hodge tried to kill Alec."

Aldertree ignores Max as he continues, "When we were told you would be returning this morning, we didn't expect you to show up with _them_."

Alec coldly asks, "Who appointed you Head?"

"Consul Malachi."

"Why am I not surprised. You can kindly tell him, that your services are no longer needed. I can take it from here, thanks."

The warlock glances at a glaring Mikey then blurts out, "Do I know you?"

Mikey's purple eyes are cold, "Obviously not, Emil."

"How do you know my name, and yet I have no idea who you are?"

Mikey stares at him without answering.

Dot rolls her eyes, "Ignore him." Emil slowly nods.

Aldertree glances at Mikey, then looks back at Alec, "It has been decided that you have become too much of a problem." He gestures at Mikey, Magnus, and Max, "And so have they."

Magnus' cat eyes flare, "You think you can do anything to us?"

Dot laughs, "My dear Magnus, you are behind a barrier powered by Emil and I. Your ShadowHunter is on **_our_ **side, unprotected. Being unable to prevent his death will be devastating to all of you."

"I'll rip you apart."

Dot smiles, "You have to get to me first." She nods at Emil, "Kill him."

Emil smiles, "My pleasure." He walks towards Alec.

Mikey calmly says, "Not a good idea."

Emil turns and looks at him, "Weren't you listening? Two powerful and ancient warlocks created that barrier. You are a mere youngin."

Magnus pushes against the barrier as Dot laughs, "Nice try. Emil proceed."

Emil nods, as he walks towards a glaring Alec.

Max grabs Magnus' arm and pulls him away from the barrier. Magnus looks at him, confused.

Magnus glances at Mikey and watches as red flames come to his fingertips. Mikey creates a fireball and throws it. The fireball goes through the barrier as if it wasn't there and hits Emil in the back of his head. Emil screams as his head bursts into flames. He falls to the ground, dead. His headless corpse continues to burn.

Dot grabs Aldertree's arm and pulls him away from Emil's remains.

Magnus watches as the barrier burns away. He runs over to Alec and stands in front of his boyfriend. Magnus' cat eyes coldly look at Dot and Aldertree. He relaxes as Alec puts a hand on his hip.

Max nudges Emil's burned body with his sneaker, "Yep, should have listened."

Dot looks at Magnus and Alec with disgust then glares at Mikey, "How?"

Mikey sneers, "My magic protects worlds, did you really think you could contain me?"

"This isn't over." She raises a hand to open a portal.

Mikey flicks his hand. Her head twists around, and her neck breaks with a loud snap. She falls to the ground, dead.

Aldertree straightens his back, "I am a ShadowHunter, harming me would be against the Accords."

Magnus sniffs, "Now you want to talk about not harming ShadowHunters?"

Max sniffs, "Especially since you're Valentine."

Aldertree narrows his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Magnus sends a ball of magic at him. 'Aldertree' flickers then disappears. Valentine glares at Magnus.

Alec nods, "Since using me was no longer an option, you went a different direction. So what happened to the real Aldertree?"

Max answers, "He killed himself in Malachi's office."

"By the angel, first Raj, now Aldertree. Do they really put your life before their own?"

Valentine sneers, "They put _**the cause **_before their mere lives."

"How did Hodge get out the Institute?"

"Dot was able to remove the spell from the Circle rune."

"So Hodge was going to kill me before I stepped back into the Institute?"

"Yes. I made sure your parabatai and sister were accompanied elsewhere. We expected you to be alone. When we saw Hodge get killed, I had Dot and Emil put up the barrier." He glares at Mikey, "They had no idea who you were but figured you weren't much of a threat."

Mikey folds his arms across his chest, "They obviously thought wrong."

"Malachi is a loyal soldier, he won't give up."

Alec sniffs, "Then we'll have to take him out as well."

Valentine laughs, "He'll see through any trick."

Magnus' smile is cold, "I'll bet we can come up with something, he won't see coming."

"I doubt that, but good luck." He looks at Alec, "What are you going to do with me?"

"Your crimes would have gotten you a punishment in Idris, but since that is out of the question, I'll leave it up to the gentlemen standing here."

Max smiles, "Bottom of the Hudson River."

Valentine rolls his eyes, "I'll easily swim to shore."

Magnus smiles, "Not if you have two broken legs." He snaps his fingers and Valentine screams as his legs break with a loud snap. He collapses to the ground.

Mikey adds, "And arms." He snaps his fingers and Valentine cries out as his arms break.

Valentine looks at Alec, "Have mercy."

Alec shakes his head, "Sorry, all out right now." He nods at Max.

Max opens a portal and with a flick of his hand, Valentine goes through the portal. Mikey sends the two burned corpses and Dot's body through the portal with a wave of his hand.

Magnus waits for the portal to close before turning around and looking at Alec, "Are you alright?"

Alec smiles, "Yes, Magnus."

Magnus pulls Alec close and kisses him.

Max giggles as he and Mikey smile at each other, "Sweet ShadowHunter kisses." Mikey giggles as he nods.

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's then looks at Max, "What?"

Max giggles, "There was a world where you were a ShadowHunter and Alec was a warlock."

"Weird but go on."

"When Warlock Alec kissed Magnus for the first time, that's what he said."

Magnus runs his hand through Alec's hair as they kiss again. He smiles, "Yes, they are sweet."

Max and Mikey giggle as Alec rolls his eyes, then asks, "Now what?"

Max answers, "Malachi needs to be dealt with."

Alec nods, "Also, I should find out what else was done in my absence."

Mikey nods, "I'll stay with Alec, while you go with Magnus."

Max raises an eyebrow, "Wait, why do you get to go with Alec? You were with him yesterday, it's my turn."

Magnus is about to say something, but Alec grabs his arm and shakes his head. Magnus closes his mouth with a smile.

Mikey nods, "That's because you weren't here."

Max nods, "But I'm here now, So it's my turn. I'm the oldest, so I get first choice."

"But since Alec has no magic of his own and we don't know if the Institute is completely safe, the more powerful warlock should be with him."

Max opens then closes his mouth as he realizes that Mikey is right. He looks at Magnus and sighs, "Fine."

Magnus says dryly, "Now I feel like a consolation prize."

Max giggles, "Sorry."

"At least Maxine is on my side."

Mikey shakes his head, "Sorry, Magnus. Maxine loves Poppa, but the love she has for Daddy is special."

Magnus nods, "I can understand." He kisses Alec, "I do love sweet ShadowHunter kisses."

Max and Mikey giggle. Alec smiles, "This isn't getting anything done."

Magnus sighs, "Fine. I have business to attend to at the Pandemonium, then high warlock duties."

Max nods, "I know where Lamar is, so I'll take care of him, then meet you back at the loft."

"Sounds like a plan."

Alec nods, "I shouldn't be here long."

Magnus smiles, "One for the road?"

Alec laughs, "Of course." They kiss.

Max smiles at Mikey, "Some things are universal."

Mikey nods, "Isn't that awesome?"

"Indeed. Later." Max opens a portal and walks through.

Mikey giggles as he tugs on Alec's arm, "The sooner we get finished, the sooner Max and I can go home and leave you two alone."

Alec smiles, "I do like the idea of being 'alone' with Magnus."

Magnus nods, "I like that idea as well." He opens a portal, kisses Alec quickly then walks through.

Alec and Mikey walk towards the Institute.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Was Valentine's death too brutal? Not brutal enough?

I originally had them confront Valentine INSIDE the Institute, but it wasn't working for me. And no matter how much I tried, I kept getting more pissed. Then I thought, what about having the confrontation outside and that seemed to make better sense.

After posting **Gram Mar Babysits**, I got rid of everything after _Catarina leaving to help Jace _and started fresh. This was probably the hardest chapter I ever had to work on. Hopefully I can get this finished with as little drama as possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Malachi arrives at the Institute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malachi glances around the War Room as he walks towards the elevators. Lightwood's sister and parabatai are among a group of ShadowHunters watching the monitors. They seem to be relaxed, which is a good sign that Lightwood's death has been hidden by Dot.

Malachi steps into a elevator and smiles as the doors close.

After Hodge informed them of Lightwood's abduction by an unknown warlock, yesterday afternoon, Malachi was worried that their plan to get Valentine in charge was going to be derailed. Aldertree came up with the idea of Valentine taking over as himself. He took out his seraph blade and stabbed himself in the stomach. As he lay on the floor dying, Valentine smiled, then set his glamour as Malachi wrote up the order to make Aldertree the new Head of the NY Institute. Dot opened a portal and she left with Valentine.

Last night, after talking with Isabelle, Hodge informed them Lightwood would be returning to the Institute this morning. Valentine told Malachi to wait for his fire message. Which he received moments ago and here he is to celebrate Valentine's victory.

He walks down the hallway and smirks at Lightwood's name on the door. That will need to be replaced. He knocks on the door and opens it after hearing, "Come in."

Aldertree is sitting behind the desk and Dot is sitting in an armchair in front of it. Malachi walks over to the other chair and sits down, "How did it go?"

Aldertree smiles, "Easy as taking candy from a baby."

Malachi nods, "Good. And Bane?"

"He won't be a problem."

"Excellent. Although, it would have been easier if you were glamoured as Lightwood. He's seen as more of an asset than Aldertree, but it is what it is."

Aldertree nods, "Plans had to be changed."

"Yes, too bad you insisted on waiting until they hooked up."

Dot raises an eyebrow, "Can't fight destiny."

Malachi nods, "True true. But to go to all that trouble. Killing mundanes. Losing Raj. It's a shame, we couldn't kill Lightwood, a month or so ago. When you eventually crossed paths with Bane, you could have just brushed him off and that would have been it."

Aldertree nods, "But Bane would have been persistent."

Dot smiles, "I hear he can be _very_ persistent."

Malachi waves a hand, "He would have gotten the message eventually."

Aldertree shrugs, "Possibly."

Malachi smiles, "So how painful was his death."

"Whose?"

"Lightwood's of course. Lamar should have grabbed him before he went back to that nightclub."

Aldertree raises an eyebrow, "After Raj stabbed him?"

"Yes. The fool took the subway, easy target for a warlock. Lamar could have portalled him to a location where I would have enjoyed slowly torturing him until he died." He feels a sudden coldness in the room and glances at Dot. He notices that her brown eyes are now purple, "What's the matter with your eyes?"

She flicks her hand and Dot's glamour disappears. Mikey looks at him coldly, "There's nothing wrong with my eyes."

Malachi tries to stand, but is unable to. He looks at Aldertree, "What's going on?"

Aldertree takes out his stele and passes it over his mendelin rune. Alec looks at Malachi with disgust, "Oh Valentine's death was very painful, I can assure you. And he thought you would see through any trick, guess he was wrong about that."

"Lightwood, how?"

"I have magical friends who want to keep me alive."

Malachi glances at Mikey, "Like this one?"

Alec nods, "Yes."

Malachi glares at Mikey, "Are you from one of those other worlds that Dot had talked about?"

Mikey nods, "I am."

"Why would you care about Alec Lightwood?"

Mikey's eyes narrow, "He's my father."

Malachi sniffs, "How the hell is a ShadowHunter your father?"

"I was adopted by Magnus and Alec when I was four."

"By the angel, that warlock is also your father?"

"My fathers are married, have been for a long time."

Malachi shakes his head, "Disgusting."

Mikey looks at Alec, "Are we done?"

Alec nods, "Yes, we have nothing more to discuss with him."

"Good." Mikey opens a portal then smiles at Malachi, "Lucky you, you get to live."

Malachi looks from one to the other, "You're letting me go?"

Mikey waves his hand, "To a certain point."

Malachi stands up, his eyes widen as he looks at Mikey, "What's happening?"

"I'm slowing your heart. By the time you get back to Idris, you'll be close to death."

Malachi walks to the portal, "I can't stop my feet."

"No, you can't."

Malachi walks through the portal, then it closes.

Alec glances at Mikey, "How will we know?"

Mikey smiles, "Give it a few minutes." Alec nods.

Ten minutes later a fire message flies through the air towards Alec. He reads it then smiles at Mikey, "It's from Inquisitor Langley, it seems that Malachi walked out his office and collapsed in the hallway. He had a heart attack and died."

Mikey sits back in his chair, "So sad."

"I think we're done here."

"Ready to go back to the loft?"

Alec nods, "Yes, I miss Magnus."

Mikey giggles as they stand. He opens a portal and they leave the office.

_**-tbc-**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anybody crying over Malachi?


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay and the broken 'promises' that it would get done, it was rough going considering how quickly I got the first chapters posted.

But it is now done. Thank you for bearing with me. xoxo

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus walks over to the sofa and sits down. He finished at the Pandemonuim, then returned to the loft to take care of his High Warlock duties. Now, he's ready to relax with a well earned martini until Alec and Mikey arrive.

Max showed up an hour or so ago, after killing Lamar, and sat at the kitchen table. He opened the newspaper to the puzzle page and took out a pen. Both of his 'sons' seem to have picked up his love for crossword puzzles.

Magnus smiles, in addition to loving a certain ShadowHunter. A love that Magnus would have laughed at, a month ago, but now makes him smile brightly. Of course, his 'sons' have had the luxury of that love a lot longer. Curious, Magnus puts his glass on the coffee table and asks, "How did you end up with _us _as your fathers?"

Max drops his pen with a giggle then smiles brightly, "My Mama left me in front of the Institute when I was days old. Aunt Izzy loves to tell the story of baby me screaming my head off until Daddy held me, then all I did was smile at him."

"Was this before or after they got married?"

"They had been married two years."

"Oh, so did you smile at me?"

Max giggles, "Of course. I loved both of my fathers as soon as I saw them, and they loved me."

Magnus smiles, "And Mikey?"

Max sniffs, "Emil killed Mikey's Mama when he was a baby and ran off with him..."

Magnus interrupts, "Emil? The warlock who was with Dot and Valentine?"

"Uh huh."

Magnus nods, "I now understand why Mikey was pissed."

Max nods, "Yep. When Mikey was four, Emil and another warlock grabbed a ShadowHunter and were going to cut off his runes and leave his dead body in front of the Institute. But Mikey killed them instead."

Magnus smiles, "A certain ShadowHunter by the name of Alec Lightwood?"

Max giggles, "Lucky guess."

"Yeah me. Wait, Mikey was four? And he killed two warlocks?"

"Uh huh. Mikey has been powerful since he was a baby. Emil was training him to be a killing machine that would wipe out ShadowHunters."

Magnus picks his glass up and takes a drink, "But instead he got adopted by one."

Max giggles, "Exactly."

"Now I _really_ understand why Mikey was pissed to see Emil."

"Uh huh."

"And Maxine?"

Max's eyes sparkle, "Maxine's Mama left her here as a baby."

"Here, as in the loft?"

Max nods, "Yes, she was left outside the front door of the building late one night."

"Wow."

Max nods as he stands up. He holds a hand to his head and closes his eyes. A photo appears in his hand. His eyes sparkle as he looks at it. He walks over and hands the photo to Magnus as he sits on the coffee table, "Here."

Magnus looks at the photo. A woman has her left arm around a bald man with bright purple eyes and her right around a man with sparkling blue eyes. She and the blue eyed man have blue skin. The purple eyed man has olive skin, but Magnus sees that his palms, forearms and the top of his head are red. Magnus smiles at Max, "Mikey glamours his skin to match yours."

Max nods, "Maxine does, as well."

Magnus smiles, "Three beautiful warlocks have a ShadowHunter as a father."

Max's eyes sparkle, "That we do."

"Can I keep this, I want to show Alexander."

"Of course."

"Thanks."

They both look over when a portal opens by the front door. Alec and Mikey walk into the living room. Magnus puts the photo on the coffee table and stands. He goes over to Alec and holds him around the waist as they kiss.

Mikey giggles as he walks over to the sofa. He sees the photo and picks it up. He glances at Max, "Why couldn't you show Magnus a picture of us as kids?"

Max rolls his eyes as he stands up, "First, there is no way of having a photo of the three of us as children at the same time. Second, what difference does it make?"

"We were cuter as kids."

Max laughs, "Magnus says we are beautiful _now_."

"Whatever, Max."

"Whatever, Mikey."

They glance over at Magnus and Alec kissing, then giggle. Mikey kisses his brother's cheek, "Mission accomplished."

Max nods, "Yes, another Magnus and Alec are together."

Mikey giggles, "It's only been a week and they can't handle being apart for too long."

Max giggles, "Even if Daddy only goes out to get pizza, they spend ten minutes kissing when he gets back."

Mikey giggles, "Mine too."

There's a knock on the door. Magnus smiles at Alec, as he waves a hand and it opens. Simon and Raphael walk in.

Raphael has a sheet of paper in his hand that he waves in Magnus' direction, "What the hell is this?"

Magnus smiles, "Did you read it?"

"Yes, I read it. Just what the hell is going on?" He glares at Alec and coldly says, "This is because of _**you**_!"

Magnus recognizes the instant feel of power in the air and glances over at Mikey. His purple eyed 'son' has his right hand raised, red magic jumping from his fingertips. Magnus looks back at Raphael, "Calm down."

Raphael sneers at Mikey, "My vamp speed beats your power."

Mikey says calmly, "Try me."

Magnus steps in front of Alec, "Raphael, I won't let you hurt Alexander."

Simon reaches for Raphael's arm, but the other vampire glares at him. Simon sighs, walks over to the kitchen table and sits down, "I knew we should have called first."

Raphael shows Mikey his fangs, "Stand down, warlock."

Mikey's eyes narrow, "Watch your tone, vampire."

Max calmly steps in front of Mikey, his own hands down at his side, "Everybody take a deep breathe."

Magnus nods, "Yes, let's talk about this, before somebody gets hurt."

Raphael points a finger at Alec, "Things were fine until _that _ShadowHunter arrested you on bogus charges. From what I see, he's the only one here not a DownWorlder. He should go back where he belongs."

A crackle of power causes Magnus to look at Mikey. His 'son' is glaring at Raphael even though Max is still in front of him. He looks back at Raphael, "Let me explain."

Raphael glares at Mikey, then folds his arms across his chest as he looks at Magnus, "Fine."

"After being in the loft all day taking care of High Warlock duties, I didn't want to spend my nights here as well. Especially alone. The Pandemonium became a place for me to get away from the loft. To drink away the loneliness and maybe find a warm body to spend the night with." He stops when Alec squeezes his hip. Magnus had forgotten that Alec was standing behind him.

Magnus relaxes as he continues, "I no longer need the Pandemonium to get me away from the loft at night. I now have someone to share my nights with. Therefore, I want you and Simon to have it."

Raphael shakes his head, "Suppose we don't want it?"

Simon rolls his eyes, "For God's sake, Raphael."

Max clears his throat, "How about a history lesson?"

Raphael glares at him and Mikey, "Are you two still here?"

Mikey sneers, "I can easily make _**you**_ go away."

"Vamp speed."

Max sighs, "Raphael, I can guarantee you, that your vamp speed is no match for his power. Now, history lesson. Alec walked out the Institute last night and was killed by a warlock named Lamar. Valentine glamoured himself as Alec and was the Head for over twenty years."

Magnus tenses. He relaxes when Alec holds him around the waist and whispers in his ear, "I'm right here."

Raphael rolls his eyes, "I don't care what happens to _this_ ShadowHunter."

Simon looks from Raphael to Magnus, then at Max, "Wait, if Alec is dead, what about Magnus?"

Max nods, "I'm glad you asked. Magnus is dead in a week."

Raphael's eyes narrow, "What the hell are you talking about? Magnus is immortal."

"Yes, but he couldn't live without Alec."

"But technically Alec would still be alive."

Magnus glares at him, "Raphael, really?"

Max shakes his head, "Magnus knew that wasn't the real Alec and he didn't want to be a prize for Alec's killer."

Simon asks, "Alec's killer?"

"Dot. She made a deal with Valentine. Alec dies, Valentine takes over the Institute as him and Dot gets Magnus."

Raphael sniffs, "I never liked her."

Mikey nods, "Finally, something we can agree on."

Simon stands, "This is good. By the way, who are you two?"

Max smiles, "We are Alec and Magnus' sons from two different worlds. I'm Max Lightwood-Bane and this is Mikey Lightwood-Bane."

"So, Alec and Magnus are married in your worlds?"

Max nods, "Very much so. Mikey has a sister named Maxine."

Raphael raises an eyebrow, "Max and Maxine?"

Max giggles, "We were named after Daddy's dead brother."

Alec steps away from Magnus, "Wait, I don't have a brother named Max, dead or otherwise."

Max shrugs, "Not everything is the same, there are a lot of differences between Mikey's and my world as well."

Magnus watches Mikey extinguish his power and lower his hand. Magnus holds Alec's hand as he looks at Raphael, "Back to the original topic, the Pandemonium."

Raphael nods as he folds the piece of paper and puts it in a pocket, "We'll watch over it for you."

"Thank you, Raphael."

Simon smiles, "Okay then, it was nice meeting you, Max and Mikey. We have a club to run."

Mikey nods, "It was nice meeting you as well."

Raphael laughs, "Not going to call you a 'liar', but okay."

Max giggles, "Nobody got hurt, so yeah."

"Yeah indeed." Raphael and Simon walk out the loft.

Magnus pulls Alec into his arms and kisses him.

Max glances back at Mikey as they giggle, "They got interrupted."

Mikey nods, "That was rude."

"Yes, Poppa hates being distracted from kissing Daddy."

Mikey giggles, "Daddy is the only distraction Poppa allows."

Max nods.

Alec smiles, "What are you two talking about over there?"

Mikey giggles, "Nothing."

Magnus laughs, "You were talking about us, weren't you?"

Max shakes his head, "No, we were talking about _our_ fathers." Mikey giggles.

"Hmm, maybe."

Alec sighs, "I didn't spend much time there, but the Pandemonium is where we met for the first time. Granted it wasn't a favorable first impression."

Magnus smiles, "Oh you made a great first impression on me. Although I will admit, at the time I was only interested in a one night stand."

"Oh?"

Magnus nods, "I thought conquering Maryse Lightwood's first born then dismissing him would make me happy."

Alec takes a deep breath, "Oh, so what changed your mind?"

"You showing up drunk in my cell."

"Oh?"

Magnus nods as he puts his arms around Alec's waist and holds him, "Yes, you seemed just as pissed as I was, and I realized that I wanted to know the Alec Lightwood behind the pretty face."

"Oh."

Magnus smiles as he kisses Alec, "I liked what I saw. I still own twenty percent of the Pandemonium, so we can always pop in whenever we get nostalgic."

Alec smiles, "Hmm, good." He kisses Magnus.

Max giggles, "Mikey, I think it's time for us to go."

Mikey nods, "Our work here is done."

Magnus smiles, "Thank you both so much."

Alec nods, "Yes, thank you."

Max and Mikey walk over and hug their 'fathers'. Max smiles, "I'll be checking on you from time to time, to make sure everything is okay."

Magnus smiles, "We would appreciate that." Alec nods.

Max opens a portal and after more hugs, he and Mikey leave the loft.

Alec smiles, "Two awesome boys."

Magnus nods, "We did a good job raising them."

Alec laughs, "I can't wait until we get that opportunity."

"Whoa Alexander, it's only been a week, we have a long while to go until we can start talking about children."

"I know, but knowing that I was so close to being dead and not getting a chance to live my life to it's fullest..."

Magnus kisses him, "I get it." They hold hands as they walk to the sofa and sit down.

Alec picks up the photo, "Our children?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes and no, I suppose."

"They're beautiful."

Magnus nods, "Yes they are."

Alec rests his head against Magnus' shoulder as he looks at the photo, "So what are our plans for tonight?"

"Dinner, some tv, then bed?"

Alec nods, "Sounds good."

"I can bring your dresser here, if that's okay with you."

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus, "What happened to _it's only been a week?_"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, but it seems that most of that time we have been apart, and right now I want you close to me."

"Then yes."

"Thank you. So where would you like to go for dinner?"

"How about ordering in something?"

Magnus smiles, "An excellent idea." He kisses Alec.

Alec pulls him closer as their kissing gets more passionate.

Magnus rubs his nose against Alec's, "How about skipping ahead to bed and eating afterwards?"

Alec smiles, "Yes." He stands holding Magnus' hand.

Magnus stands. They kiss on their way to the bedroom.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holy crap, not sure why this was such a torture, but I finally got it finished. Now I need to get back to work on **The Winchesters and the Lightwood-Banes, take two **and **When Worlds Explode**.

The final 'chapter' is putting this in the timeline and backstory info for new readers.


	11. deannaG talks

**Timeline and 'New' Different Worlds**

Obviously this takes place way in the future. Years after **Revenge** and **When Worlds Explode**. I see it about fifty or so years after those fanfics.

After all of his adventures, Max, with Mikey's help, wants to make sure that his world, the Redefined world, and especially all the worlds that he and the others have 'fixed', are protected from outside forces.

As Max told a worried Mikey in **Revenge**, "Between your powers and my computer skills, we got this." the worlds are now safe from harm.

I see Mistress Destiny creating new worlds way after Max has moved away from having 'adventures'. But we know that Max is a smart guy and he has that under control as well.

As Dot found out.

**For readers who stumbled across this and are a bit lost**

Max first appeared in chapter 3 of **Lightwood-Bane **in **The Rune Series**.

**Max Grows Up in the Rune Series **is his childhood.

**Max's Adventures thru the Rune Series **is him (at 20 years old) visiting his fathers' past and discovering Malecs in other world.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Maxine, Mikey and their fathers are in the **Rune AU Redefined Series**.

**Maxine** and **Mikey** have self titled backstories.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

As always, I love each and every one of you. xoxo


End file.
